


The Devil Wears Red

by SansWife1995



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Baby, Birthday, Child, Cravings, Daddy Papyrus, F/M, Growing Up, Morning Sickness, Planning Nursery, Pregnancy, Rules, Spanking, Teenager, Uncle Sans, Underfell Asgore Dreemurr, Underfell Mettaton, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underfell Undyne, Wedding Planning, Weddings, underfell alphys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-28
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:09:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8679967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansWife1995/pseuds/SansWife1995
Summary: Sans is being lazy one day a pregnant human shows up and Alphys explains no harm can come to her nor the baby until the baby is born. So they decide to wait during the months Sans starts to feel something and so does Papyrus. Underfell Vision





	1. Prologue

Sans was at his stand his brother had already came by and hit him for slacking off. He looked over the show and saw a human but not just any human a woman. She had black hair and blue piercing eye's. Sans watched her for a moment before calling Papyrus.

" A Human good job Sans!" Papyrus said with a smile and they captured the human

They brought the girl to there house. Jennessa was scared of these two skeletons but it was better then the father of her unborn baby in her stomach she found out she was pregnant before she ran away. She was protecting her baby from her murdering father and the short skeleton Sans looked at her.

They took her in the house Papyrus was already thinking of his outfit for the royal guard and Jennessa kept her hands on her stomach protectively.

Sans didn't pay attention to Jennessa. She feel asleep from running and the baby was making her sleepy. Papyrus looked over and placed a black blanket on the human. He left to tell Undyne and get himself into the royal guard.

Sans watched over her until Papyrus came back with Asgore, Undyne Alphys and Mettaton. Sans watched as they talked Jennessa held her stomach. Sans's curiosity got the best of him and lifted her shirt. Her stomach wasn't anything special why was she protecting her stomach and she slapped his hand away. She looked at him with widen eye's holding her stomach and she was very scared.

" Leave my baby alone." Jennessa said holding her stomach protectively and Alphys walked toward her

" Calm yourself I'm a doctor." Alphys said as she checked her stomach and comfered the pregnancy

Jennessa looked at the doctor no longer scared that theses monster's were not going to hurt her nor her baby. Sans took her upstairs and laid her down in his bed.

Sans walked back downstairs and Papyrus looked upstairs.

" So the human is pregnant what's pregnant?" Papyrus asked as Sans wondered to and Alphys looked at her notes

" It's when a woman and a man have sex, then a woman if he didn't have a condom or she didn't have birth control can have a baby it takes nine months for the baby to be born in that time they baby will have a heart beat, the baby can hear you outside the whom when the weeks progress and the baby starts forming a sex to tell if it a boy or girl during the three month the mother's health effects the baby If the mother is harmed in anyway the baby will be handed therefore you be hurting an innocent life ." Alphys explained and Papyrus nodded in understatement

Papyrus laid rules down until the baby was born no was all allowed to harm the human aka the mother of the baby. Everyone left and Sans watched tv, Papyrus made spaghetti.

Sans made a list of what to do until the baby was born and one of them was to make friends with the human until the baby was born. But his next question was bothering him what will happen to the baby once the mother is gone.


	2. Getting To Know You

Jennessa woke up and looked around she knew she wasn't home because her husband wasn't there to yell at her. She got up and went down stairs. She didn't notice she was still in the clothes she arrived in and she went in the kitchen.

Papyrus was making spaghetti and Jennessa saw the shorter skeleton. Jennessa sat down and she looked down at her stomach with a smile.

" So human what is your name?" Sans asked as she looked at him and kept her hand over stomach

" Jennessa." Jennessa said as he extended his hand and she shook it

The spaghetti was done and they started to eat. Jennessa reached in her pocket and pulled out a notebook. She started writing names for the baby and Papyrus looked at the notebook with curiously.

" What's that?" Papyrus asked as she looked up and smiled

" I'm writing down names for the baby I have some boy names and some girl names." Jennessa said with a smile and Sans grabbed the pencil

Sans looked over the names he looked at the girl names.

Julie

Violet

Bella

Elizabeth

Primrose

Toria

Cedrina

Rachael

Then he looked at the boy names

Robert Jr

Frederick

Douglas

Victor

Nate

James

Henry

Gaster

Sans froze when he saw the last name on the boy side of the paper. He looked at her as she blinked he crossed out the last name violently and looked at her with his eye glowing.

" Hmm." Papyrus looks at the paper and she looked at Sans

" Don't worry about it Boss, umm let's talk Jennessa." Sans said as she nodded and he sat down

Jennessa listened to the questions Sans asked her t he normal stuff when was she born, how old was she stuff like that and then Papyrus asked a question.

" Who is your husband?" Papyrus asked seeing the ring on her finger and she froze

" Ummm my husband is no longer living he was killed by my father, he wants to hurt my baby I ran away before he could hurt what's left of my beloved Robert." Jennessa looked down and smiled fondly at her stomach

Sans got up and he looked at her. She looked at him and he looked at her stomach. He reached out and she stood up.

" May.....May I feel?" Sans asked as she nodded and he touched her stomach gently

Jennessa didn't know how far long was she in her pregnancy. Sans lifted her shirt a little and saw the little heart. He's eye's widen in aww and he smiled. Jennessa was wondering what he was seeing and Papyrus was shocked.

The baby's soul was little, fragile and beating. Sans knew the baby was beginning to form because he has seen a forming soul before and he was smiling brightly.

" Do you want it to be a boy or girl?" Sans said not taking his eye's off the babies soul and she laughed

" It doesn't matter as long as the baby is healthy." Jennessa said with a smile and Sans stood up

She fixed her shirt back but what she said put a smile on both brother's she didn't care rather the baby was a boy or girl she wanted the baby to be healthy.

Over the next few weeks Jennessa had morning sickness and carvings. Sans didn't know about human pregnancies so Alphys got a book on it and gave it to him to read. Papyrus read it to and Jennessa smiled as the brother's were doing something about the baby.


End file.
